


It's Gonna Be Alright, Sister

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, Witch Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's gonna be alright, sister," whispered Morgana, firmly holding Morgause's trembling hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be Alright, Sister

"Let us burn  
And light up the skies here tonight!"

\- Within Temptation (Let Us Burn)

 

                Morgana was sitting in her cell, chewing her final meal. Though it has been delicious stew, it tasted like the mud to her. She has been locked there for so long... lacking Morgause's presence for so long. She craved only for seeing her sister and as she couldn't, she wrapped herself up in apathy. She was looking for the hour of her doom, because she knew she will have seen her beloved Morgause by then.

               The guard was surprised. He has never seen any other prisoner sentenced to death to rise to her feet so quickly as she heard his footsteps approaching. Morgana, a past lady was standing in her poor gown, hay everywhere, but still she didn't look like a wretch. She was standing proud and noble like many months ago.

               She was lead into the centre of the courtyard and stricken to her knees in front of the tall stake. If the king wanted to humiliate her, his attempts were in vain. Morgana retained her strength and nobility. 

               When the guards brought Morgause, she recognized she's been broken. Her empty look injured Morgana more than any attempted torture.

 

 

"Take my hand one last time  
I need to feel you before I die  
This is our last goodbye  
Now spark the flame and let me burn!"

\- Whitechapel (Let Me Burn)

 

               The guards tied the chains tightly and mounted the hay around their feet. Morgana could feel Morgause was shivering. She has almost wrenched her hand through the bonds, but as soon as the first torch dropped to her feet, she gave her sister the reassuring caress.  _We will die as we have lived,_ she thought _._ _Hand in hand._

               Morgause was holding herself not to cry as the flames embraced her like Morgana used to do. The hot tongues were licking their skin and searing their flesh. "It's gonna be alright, sister," whispered Morgana, firmly holding Morgause's trembling hand. "Everything's gonna be alright." The flames scorching her flesh didn't hurt Morgana for she had the inner flame set ablaze in her heart.

 

 

               People slowly left the courtyard when the first cold raindrops fell from the blackened thunder sky and began to extinguish what the flames used to be. The storm clears the air as the smouldering remains burst the final embers... and Morgana's and Morgause's souls rest for all eternity together.

 

"I lay my scars,  
Bleed, then burn

To smoulder."

\- Ektomorf (To Smoulder)

 


End file.
